


what "dedication" looks like

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Dorothea decides to test Edelgard's limits and loyalty.(A sequel towhat "reprieve" looks like.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Commissions [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	what "dedication" looks like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tacomuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacomuerte/gifts).



> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)

Hearing Edelgard’s speech patterns, seeing her posture, and watching her gestures provided the greatest contrast between the personal life and the public life of the future emperor. Dorothea was mostly amazed by the ease with which she switched between her roles, but the secrecy of it all had its own appeal. Edelgard was a commanding speaker, and Dorothea was just as entranced with her as everyone else as soon as she opened her mouth. And yet, in silence, Dorothea had the pleasure of knowing that she’d witnessed a side of Edelgard that not even Hubert had had the pleasure of witnessing—the side that sometimes stuttered, the side that still stood tall while making her look so much smaller, the side that was all clasped hands and batting eyelashes.

Dorothea often thought it over, watching Edelgard when in the company of their classmates and comparing her demeanor to the one that she practiced in private. Yes, the secrecy—the clandestine nature of their occasional roleplaying—excited Dorothea very much, but that secrecy paled in comparison to knowing that Edelgard was only hers. They were two very different feelings. One was scandalous, while the other felt so  _ right, _ claiming Edelgard as hers and hers alone...

“And what do you think, Dorothea?”

Ferdinand’s voice didn’t quite make Dorothea startle, but her eyebrows shot up. Ah. Perhaps a group assignment during lecture—especially when she was lucky enough to have Edelgard in her group—wasn’t the best time to let her thoughts wander. She’d hate to be performing at the bottom of the class...then again, there was at least one person there who might have been paying less attention to the lecture than her—if anything, she could count on Caspar to make her look a little better. Still, she had to do her best to contribute, despite the low bar.

“Pardon me, Ferdie, but could you repeat the question?”

Ferdinand kindly repeated the topic of discussion, and Dorothea pitched in as best as she could. Classes had become harder for her, ever since the last night they had shared together; her mind kept drifting away, back to the new memories she had made with Edelgard. After she had spoken, and the conversation continued more fervently between Edelgard and Ferdinand, Dorothea returned to watching Edelgard’s face. That time, though, she wasn’t really comparing Edelgard’s mannerisms to the ones she portrayed in the bedroom. Instead, she was focusing on Edelgard’s eyes, which were quite frequently shifting to look at Dorothea’s face even if it was Ferdinand who was speaking.

Well, that made it much harder for Dorothea to focus on the lecture. She was glad when it was over, between her wandering thoughts about Edelgard and Edelgard’s eyes straying, quite literally, from the task at hand. Dorothea had grown more and more fond of their bedroom dynamics as of late, and if she were lucky, the low tension in the lecture hall that day would be enough to justify pushing her luck.

They walked down the corridors of the monastery, side-by-side and so close that the backs of their hands touched one another, until they reached Dorothea’s bedroom. They hadn’t spoken much, aside from small talk, and Dorothea could tell through Edelgard’s somewhat distant speech patterns that she had something else she wanted to say.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, she spoke her mind. “Pardon me for pointing it out, but...I couldn’t help noticing you were a bit distracted today during the professor’s lecture.”

“A little. I’m sorry, Edie,” Dorothea said, and truly, she was. She had no personal interest in academics, especially learning about strategies to be used in gruesome battles, but Edelgard found value in that sort of thing, and Dorothea felt like she had to at least respect that.

“I’m not trying to scold you,” Edelgard said. She relaxed, as best as she could. Dorothea noticed that their little roleplay made Edelgard a bit softer around the edges, when they were alone. “I was just worried about you. I know the professor’s lectures don’t exactly interest you, but...”

“If I’m being honest, my mind was somewhere else completely,” Dorothea said. Edelgard had taught her, by proximity, how to be more careful with her words. So, she tried to gather her feelings into something coherent before she spoke. “I’ve been thinking a lot about...how we do things when we have  _ private time, _ you could say. And I really like how we’ve come to figure things out a little more, with how we see each other.”

Edelgard’s face grew red the moment Dorothea mentioned them being alone. Although embarrassing Edelgard was far from Dorothea’s goal, seeing the change in Edelgard’s demeanor when Dorothea mentioned their relationship was more than enough to make Dorothea’s heart skip a beat. “I’m guessing you’re referring to our recent bedroom escapades.”

“When you say it like that, I feel silly for letting my mind wander like it did,” Dorothea said, laughing in a way she hoped was charming. There was still a part of her that was afraid Edelgard would see her as overenthusiastic, despite Edelgard showing the same excitement.

“I can’t exactly blame you. It  _ has _ been a while since we last had the pleasure of unwinding that way. Then again, I’ve hardly seen a dry spell have such an effect on your attention span...”

Edelgard was always so attentive. It was a blessing and a curse, Dorothea thought. She would never want for anything, as Edelgard often knew what she needed with one glance. But she also was obligated to be completely honest, as Edelgard could easily see through a lie.

When it came to their relationship, though...Dorothea didn’t feel the need to lie about it. “I was thinking of something a little different than what we have now,” Dorothea began, “so I got a little caught up. I’d be happy to share my thoughts with you, if you’re free tonight.”

At that, Edelgard didn’t seem to be too surprised. After all, they hadn’t done it in quite a while, and it was like a silent agreement between the two of them that the next chance they got to be alone would be spent in their roles. “Of course. I’m curious to hear what you’ve been thinking about.”

“Feel free to stop me,” Dorothea said, sitting down. Edelgard sat next to her like it was what she was born to do. Dorothea loved that feeling, the feeling of Edelgard following an order from her that was that subtle. “I want to ask, first, though—what did you think about last time? I know I asked you then, too, but sometimes things feel a little different when you’re not in the middle of it.”

“That might be true, but not for this situation. I enjoyed...calling you that.”

“You did? I’m glad. I liked it too. Again, more than I expected...”

“It suits you,” Edelgard said, with quite a bit of confidence. 

“It’s funny that you say that. Because, despite how others may see you, I think you fit into the role of serving me quite well.” Dorothea turned her body to Edelgard so that she could cup Edelgard’s cheek in her hand, running a thumb along her cheekbone. “I know I say it a lot, but I mean it—doesn’t it feel like dedicating yourself to me is what you were born to do?”

The air was a little different, if only because they were teetering between a normal course of conversation and the bedroom. Edelgard seemed conflicted, and Dorothea wondered if she was going too far, but it wasn’t long before Edelgard’s face straightened. “Yes. It—it does.”

“Tell me about it. About how it feels,” Dorothea said. She wanted to hear it from Edelgard for her own pleasure, but she also wanted to make sure that her and Edelgard were on the same page.

“It’s nice to be with you just like this, of course,” Edelgard began, already trying to justify whatever she was going to say next. “Yet, I find myself slipping into other habits, sometimes. Wanting to pour your tea for you, carry your dishes, help you with taking your jacket off, anything you might ever ask of me, even if others are watching. It’s natural for me, now.”

Dorothea smiled warmly. Oh, how she loved that response. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about. It’s hard to stop yourself from submitting to me, isn’t it?” Edelgard nodded, but Dorothea was feeling a little cocky, wanting to exercise the control that Edelgard had so willingly given her. “Answer me with your words, dear.”

“Yes, it’s...”

“Yes, who?”

Edelgard shuddered, hard enough for Dorothea to feel it. “Yes, my queen.” Edelgard waited a beat, as if craving approval, and Dorothea gave it to her in the form of a light caress. “It’s hard to stop myself from submitting to you.”

“No wonder. You’re so good at it. My lovely girl—my most prized possession.” Edelgard quickly licking her lips didn’t escape Dorothea’s watchful eyes. “I’d like to ask something of you. Could you get on your knees?” 

Those words probably sounded quite sensual, to anybody who wasn’t Dorothea; she got an entirely different sort of pleasure out of watching Edelgard drop to her knees, looking up with pleading eyes for her next command. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, a habit undoubtedly born out of years of lessons on how to be a proper noble girl. It was funny, then, that she was putting those lessons into being a proper servant. “What would you like me to do next, Queen Dorothea?”

“Pledge your loyalty to me again,” Dorothea commanded. “Tell me what I mean to you—how much joy it brings you to serve under me.”

“I’ll do my best, but words might not be enough to describe it, my lady.” Again, Dorothea was pleased with Edelgard’s answer. She always knew just what to say. “Doing this for you...it comes to me so naturally that I don’t even have to think. I don’t have to think about what my future is like as an emperor, as a leader—anything that troubles me—I only have to think about doing as you tell me to.”

“And you’re so good at it,” Dorothea repeated. “Aren’t you grateful to me, pet, for allowing you to serve under me?”

(Dorothea hoped that it wasn’t escaping Edelgard, the fact that she’d hardly called her by her name ever since they’d started talking. But what use did Edelgard have for a name, when she was kneeling in front of Dorothea like she was?  _ Edelgard _ was the future emperor, the leader, the one with troubles. Dorothea’s  _ beautiful girl, _ her  _ pet, _ was someone entirely different. Someone who had no desire or obligation to lead, but only to follow. The only trait that she’d carried over from that name was her dedication, but rather than being dedicated to her values, she was dedicated to Dorothea.)

“I am, my queen. Thank you.”

“You’re so welcome, pet. Thank you for talking so sweetly to me—but I’d like you to show me, now. From bottom to top, show me how grateful you are.”

For a brief moment, Edelgard seemed to be confused by Dorothea’s directions. But, as always, she quickly figured out what Dorothea wanted, and began just as she was told to: at the very bottom. She pulled off Dorothea’s heeled boots, setting them neatly out of sight. With her hands on Dorothea’s hips, she kissed the inside of her calves, alternating between legs. Left, right, left right, until she reached the inside of Dorothea’s thighs. 

She had to lift Dorothea’s skirt; she didn’t remove it, most likely because that hadn’t been stated in the instructions she’d been given. Dorothea was willing to wait to be undressed, if only so that Edelgard could show off just how obedient she was. Edelgard laid more kisses, closer to the place where Dorothea’s thighs met, and her lips lingered a little longer there. Dorothea would forgive her for that brief show of selfishness. After all, who wouldn’t become aroused in the presence of a queen?

Edelgard moved further up, rising up on her knees, and Dorothea said, “You can take off my jacket and my shirt, pet.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Edelgard was trying not to make it obvious that she was in a hurry, but Dorothea was well aware of how much Edelgard adored her body, and she was happy to see that Edelgard had trouble controlling her desires. She got Dorothea’s upper layers off, leaving her in a bra, panties, and skirt. It was rare that Dorothea was so exposed before Edelgard was, but she didn’t mind the strange imbalance so long as Edelgard was worshiping her like she was.

After folding the jacket and the shirt, Edelgard kissed Dorothea’s navel—with a small brush of her tongue, likely a happy little accident—and left a trail of kisses all the way up to the front clasp of Dorothea’s bra. Edelgard made a sound that sounded vaguely like want, and Dorothea indulged her, undoing her bra and tossing it to the floor (Edelgard would surely get it later). Before Edelgard could touch her, though, she said, “Come up here, sweet girl. You’ve earned your place, don’t you think?”

Edelgard didn’t respond, probably not wanting to sound too arrogant. Dorothea had enough arrogance for the both of them, surely; outside of the bedroom, when she was in front of others, she wouldn’t consider herself cocky, or even slightly over-confident, but seeing someone like Edelgard become so humble for her sake made her the slightest bit power-hungry.

Once Edelgard was next to Dorothea, she leaned into Dorothea’s ample chest, again looking up nervously for approval. Dorothea nodded, cradling the back of Dorothea’s head, and Edelgard closed her lips around Dorothea’s nipple, losing some of the restraint that she had worked so hard to keep. Dorothea took Edelgard’s hand, bringing it to her other breast, and Edelgard gently kneaded it on her own.

Those little kisses Edelgard had left up until then had both of them feeling breathless; Dorothea’s chest was rising and falling in Edelgard’s mouth, and she could feel puffs of labored breath on her skin from Edelgard. There was a very fine line between the emotional and physical satisfaction that they received from their roleplay, and the line had clearly been crossed. 

Eager to move ahead, Dorothea pulled Edelgard up by her hair, making sure not to yank her or tug her. Edelgard moved up by herself after she felt the pressure, anyway, her eyes falling shut when Dorothea leaned in and kissed her. Dorothea knew how much Edelgard liked being kissed, and she often saved it as a reward, of sorts; Edelgard had been so good for her that evening, rising up to every expectation Dorothea had for her with ease. Dorothea had previously been afraid that her possessive behavior might have deterred Edelgard, even offended her, but Edelgard rose to the occasion, becoming the perfect plaything for her queen to indulge herself in.

The relief that she felt behind Edelgard being so willing to obey her easily turned over into arousal. The way Dorothea looked at it, Edelgard had either succumbed to her desires or had held the same desire all along, and both scenarios made Dorothea equally excited. She was feeling a similar double-sided desire when it came to their different states of undress; she liked her pet looking neat, dignified, humble in her clothing. But if she were to be naked, Dorothea would have the pleasure of seeing her body, and perhaps inflicting a healthy amount of embarrassment upon her.

Dorothea opted for the latter, just barely pulling away from Edelgard so that their lips brushed against one another as she spoke. “Undress yourself. All of it,” she said, softly, yet leaving no room for question.

Dorothea watched the way Edelgard moved, a little less careful now that it was her own garments she was handling as opposed to Dorothea’s. She folded each piece as she took it off, but Dorothea could tell she was already thinking about what her next command would be. Dorothea took her time delivering it. Dorothea ran her hands along Edelgard’s arms, first, admiring their strength, and then her hips, making sure to appreciate the curve of them with her fingers. In the eyes of others, Edelgard was a formidable person, but Dorothea saw her in different terms. Every part of Edelgard’s body, regardless of its meaning outside of their bedrooms, was meant to please Dorothea.

And pleased she was. Edelgard never disappointed, even in her appearance; just looking at her lips for too long made Dorothea want to kiss her, and she did so, easily dominating the complacent Edelgard with her tongue. When Dorothea put a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, pushing slightly, Edelgard took the hint and laid back. She had to shift a little to fit comfortably on Dorothea’s bed, and Dorothea watched her do so, taking great pleasure in looking down on Edelgard from above.

“I’m going to try something new, pet.” Dorothea had been straddling Edelgard’s waist, but once she finally removed her underwear, she shuffled upwards on her knees until she was over Edelgard’s face. Edelgard’s lips parted—of course, someone as quick-minded as her would realize what was going to happen next. “Be a good girl, and keep showing me how grateful you are.”

Dorothea waited until she heard Edelgard’s dedicated reply—”yes, Queen Dorothea”—before laying her hands flat on the wall and sinking down. She almost jumped upwards again when she first felt Edelgard’s tongue against her, but her body quickly adjusted, leaning into the sensation.

Edelgard was never lacking in eagerness; the greedy, constant lapping of her tongue made that very clear. As much as Dorothea appreciated Edelgard’s show of dedication, though, she didn’t want things to move  _ too _ fast. She lifted herself up a little, and Edelgard looked a tad confused, licking her lips and frowning. “My lady?”

“Not so fast, pet,” Dorothea scolded. “Unless you’re in a hurry?”

“Oh, I—” Dorothea knew Edelgard’s thoughts a little too well, by then. She was certainly criticizing herself in silence. She floundered for a response for a few moments, then said, “Of course not...”

“I see. Well, then, please take your time—rushed work is rarely ever well done, if you ask me.”

“Yes, my lady.”

It was fun to criticize Edelgard. Not only did it reassert the roles they’d assigned one another, but it gave Edelgard a chance to prove her submission and obedience by correcting herself. Just as Dorothea had expected, once she lowered herself again, Edelgard was more patient. Despite the slower pace, Dorothea’s body was still humming, she was still short of breath, her hips were still rolling, all with the added benefit of knowing Edelgard was doing her best to follow every command to the letter.

Edelgard had gone from quick strokes of her tongue to slow, open-mouthed kisses. This kept the heat in Dorothea rising, but at a more controlled rate. After all, if she finished too fast, she’d be missing out on one of the best parts of having Edelgard make love to her: the fact that Edelgard was always willing to work as long as she had to until Dorothea was satisfied. 

With one hand still on the wall, Dorothea began to stroke Edelgard’s hair. She hadn’t looked down for too long until then, and when she did, she saw Edelgard’s eyes fluttering open, gazing up at Dorothea as her mouth continued to work. Dorothea smiled. Edelgard was making such a pretty face, while her mouth was doing something that some considered to be filthy; but for Edelgard, this was the ideal, this was natural, this was what she was born to do. Dorothea wondered if, when the time came, Edelgard would take the throne with as much enthusiasm as she had when she was twitching beneath Dorothea.

That was what made it fun, though: for that moment, Edelgard was no emperor. Dorothea wouldn’t say she found  _ joy _ in demeaning Edelgard—in fact, Edelgard still keeping her dignity intact throughout it all made the experience even more exciting—but there was an undeniable thrill in watching Edelgard lick at her so sweetly, struggling to stop herself from taking exactly what she wanted from Dorothea.

Edelgard was skilled (or perhaps just well-trained), alternating between slipping her tongue inside of Dorothea and stimulating her clit. She was still so restrained, too, aside from the occasional moan, when the taste of Dorothea was too overwhelming.

Knowing how much Edelgard valued praise, Dorothea decided to let her servant know just how perfect she was. Perhaps that wasn’t realistic of a typical master-servant relationship, but Dorothea wasn’t interested in realism. She was interested in receiving the perfect care from Edelgard, and praising her only served that cause.

“You sure are...good at taking criticism, aren’t you, my dear girl?” Edelgard wanted to respond, but her mouth was preoccupied—she settled for a whimpering “hmph” that traveled up Dorothea’s spine like an electric shock. “You’re doing very well.” Another whine. “You’ll have to use your words if you’d like to thank me for my praise, dear.”

Dorothea lifted herself just enough to see Edelgard’s pink lips, heavy puffs of breath escaping between them. “Thank you, my queen...”

“Good girl. Would you like a reward? Perhaps I’ll be kind and give you the honor of touching me more. Go on. You can put your hands wherever you’d like.”

Before Edelgard could respond, with a dutiful “yes, my queen” no doubt, Dorothea was sitting on her face again. Edelgard was unsure at first, but she eventually brought her hands to rest on Dorothea’s waist. After a moment of thought, she slid her hands lower, so that she was somewhere between guiding Dorothea’s hips and cupping her ass. Dorothea was surprised that Edelgard was able to resist the temptation of the latter, but pleased nonetheless.

It didn’t matter where Edelgard’s hands were. That extra contact paired with Edelgard’s hot mouth, lavishing attention on every part of Dorothea’s cunt that she could reach, was more than sufficient for Dorothea. Still, although it was nice that Edelgard was trying to maintain some sort of boundary, Dorothea could think of a few more erogenous zones that were within her reach.

“Try...here,” Dorothea said, laying her hands over Edelgard’s. Edelgard’s hands immediately went slack, allowing Dorothea to guide them up, up, up, until they were over her breasts. “There. You know what to do next, don’t you?”

A slow, spaced-out nod came from between Dorothea’s legs. Edelgard’s eyes had closed again by then, but she was far from unaware, rolling both of Dorothea’s nipples between her fingers in tandem. Dorothea let out a cry, her first genuine cry of the night, sharp and uneven. Edelgard was rough, not out of any desire to be rough, but because she knew how Dorothea liked to be touched there. It was perfect, her hands and her mouth and her lovely expression...it was all perfect. Dorothea couldn’t have criticized Edelgard even if she wanted to.

Instead, she focused on praise, her words becoming less reserved as Edelgard continued. “That’s wonderful, pet. You always serve me so beautifully. I might even let you cum tonight. Would you like that?” Edelgard nodded vigorously, her tongue pausing for a moment, but a tug on her hair from Dorothea forced her to continue. “Don’t get sloppy, pet. Keep going, just like you are. I’m almost...”

Dorothea inhaled so quickly that the air hurt her lungs, trying to stop herself from moaning too loud when Edelgard pinched her. She rarely straddled Edelgard’s face like she was doing then, so used to hearing Edelgard’s voice as she worked, but it wasn’t too hard for her to imagine it.  _ Is this alright, my lady? Would you like me to go faster, my queen? Thank you for allowing me to serve you, Queen Dorothea. _

Dorothea would definitely have to fuck Edelgard afterwards, too, if only to hear her jumpy voice. She’d bring her lips up to Edelgard’s ear, tell her how awful and disobedient she was for becoming aroused by her queen. 

Dorothea shut her eyes to imagine it, and was almost surprised to see light dancing behind her eyelids as she climaxed. Edelgard groped Dorothea’s breasts harder as she rode out her climax, suddenly returning to the unrestrained sucking and licking that she had been doing before. When Dorothea was in the middle of it, already over the edge, she was fine with that kind of touch.

Still, even she had her limits, and soon, Edelgard’s desperate mouth was too much for her. She had to lift her hips to escape, because it was unlikely that Edelgard would have stopped on her own. Eager as ever for approval, Edelgard asked (with a hint of breathlessness), “How was that, my queen?”

“Very good. You seemed a little strung-up at the end there, but I can overlook it.”

Edelgard’s face lit up as Dorothea climbed off of it. “Thank you, my lady. I’ll be more considerate next time...”

“Of course you will. I accept nothing less. Still, your performance was worthy of a reward, if you’d like to receive it.”

That was a rhetorical question in every sense of the word. Dorothea didn’t expect an answer, and Edelgard did not give a response. Instead, she waited for Dorothea’s next command, which came in the form of a pat in her lap once she had sat up fully.

“You would...like me to lay my head there, my lady?”

“No, no,” Dorothea laughed. “Although, that would be quite the reward for you, wouldn’t it? No, I’d like you to sit here, my girl. I get such a nice view like that. Besides, it’s a fortune afforded to few, to get so close to me—I’d take the chance, if I were you.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Edelgard was moving before Dorothea even finished speaking, settling herself in Dorothea’s lap. She was sitting sideways, her legs hanging over Dorothea’s, but that was still plenty of room for Dorothea to access her. Edelgard’s legs naturally parted when Dorothea rubbed her thigh.

“Tell me again how nice it feels to give yourself to me,” Dorothea said. As an incentive, she began to run her finger up and down the length of Edelgard’s slit. Edelgard had grown so wet, and she was already soiling Dorothea’s thighs. 

But with her response, Dorothea knew she was only going to get more aroused. Just speaking the words acknowledging her fealty to Dorothea was enough to turn her on, and that, in turn, turned Dorothea on. “It’s an amazing feeling...I never have to worry about anything but pleasing you, and—it’s not easy, no, but it’s so rewarding when I do.”

“Isn’t it? And you’re such a good girl, too. You’re almost as good to me as I am to you.”

“Nowhere—” Dorothea pushed a finger in, and Edelgard struggled to keep her composure. “Nowhere near, Queen Dorothea. You’re always so gracious to me.”

“I truly am. You’re dirtying my hands again...so selfish. But, I suppose you can’t help it. If I left you high and dry all of the time, you’d probably give out on me, right?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Edelgard said. Of course, she was unable to accept the idea of ever slacking in her duties. Dorothea should have expected that response. It pleased her, so she awarded Edelgard with another finger. Eager to see Edelgard’s reaction, she used her other hand to rub Edelgard’s swollen-pink clit, too. Edelgard jumped in her arms, then continued to talk, despite the tremble in her voice. “Even if you never allowed me to climax again, my lady, I’d still offer you perfect service.”

Dorothea was asking partially out of a desire to hear a response, and partially out of genuine curiosity. “Would you? Even if I teased you day in and day out? Even if I made you touch me every night, only to get no relief?”

“I would, my queen.”

“Perhaps I’ll test your resolve. Maybe starting tonight,” Dorothea cooed. Edelgard stiffened, perhaps at the idea of not being able to cum that night, and Dorothea chuckled. She curled her fingers, seeking out the angle that made Edelgard’s breath hitch just so. “Maybe another time. Tonight, I want to see you finish for me. Understand? And don’t hold back a single sound—I don’t care who might hear.”

Edelgard nodded, but when Dorothea gave her a warning little nip on the shoulder, she gasped, “Yes, my queen!”

“You’re in top form like this, pet.” Dorothea could feel herself getting turned on again, but she stifled the feeling, focusing on Edelgard. Her arching back, her rolling hips, her eyes shut so tight that her brows pointed in deep towards her nose. “It’s like you feel no shame at all, getting so aroused by me. But you’re so adorable when you’re not sorry.”

If Edelgard wanted to apologize, she couldn’t find the words. Her face certainly gave off the impression that she was speechless, with her tense expression giving way to something softer, less restrained. Dorothea stopped rubbing her clit, using that hand to pull Edelgard by her hair into a kiss. It was only then that Edelgard moaned openly, and Dorothea broke away to hear her cry out into the air of the room. She used her arm to hold Edelgard fast to her, even as Edelgard’s orgasm became more evident through her tremors.

“Good girl, good girl,” Dorothea murmured, and Edelgard looked as if she were almost overwhelmed by all of the praise, but Dorothea wouldn’t stop until Edelgard went slack against her. In her excitement, she had made Dorothea’s lap even wetter, creating a hot, sticky connection between the two of them. Edelgard was always at her most vulnerable when she had made a mess of herself, and Dorothea loved to see it.

Edelgard’s hand came down to Dorothea’s, shaking and weak, as if asking her to stop. As pushy as Dorothea was, she understood that gesture, and let her hand go still between Edelgard’s legs.

“Dorothea,” Edelgard whined, and Dorothea smiled with a sort of finality—the scene was over. “Oh, that was...”

“Mind-blowing?”

Edelgard laughed. She seemed even more relaxed than before they had started. That was the best part of the afterglow, cuddling up to an orgasm-high Edelgard and watching her giggle and smile. “That’s a good word for it.”

“You must be worn out. Let’s lay down—and for goodness’ sake, Edelgard, don’t worry about the sheets.”

Edelgard hummed, as if to contemplate, but even outside of their roleplay, Dorothea’s words held quite a bit of weight. Edelgard was surely thinking about the cleanup they’d have to do later, while Dorothea was thinking about getting under the blankets with Edelgard and holding her tight, and that was exactly what she did.

Despite her joyous demeanor, Edelgard was still always a bit stiff when Dorothea first embraced her. It took a few lingering kisses and fingers combed through her hair to get her to relax. It was a bad habit, Dorothea knew, but one she didn’t mind contending with. Maybe, after enough nights of helping Edelgard enjoy herself and dedicate herself to something other than politics and her future, she’d be fully comfortable with that sort of thing...

“Maybe,” Dorothea said to herself, a bit too loud.

“Hm? Maybe what, Dorothea?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking—yes, it was nothing. But I’m glad you were so good for me tonight, Edie.” 

Even outside of roleplay, Dorothea couldn’t help praising Edelgard. She had much to be praised for, after all...especially her bedroom performance. “It was my pleasure. Saying aloud how much I want to dedicate myself to you made it feel so much more real.”

“It’s very real, my dear. Roleplay or not, you’re all mine, Edie.” Dorothea pulled Edelgard closer by her hips, until they were forehead-to-forehead, looking one another in the eyes. Edelgard had that sharp look in her eyes, like normal, but Dorothea saw something soft and loving around its edges. “Now, it’s just a matter of how many times I can get you to say it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> as someone said in the comment section of what reprieve looks like: that good girling is. really good


End file.
